


The 10th Queen

by fyretyger86



Series: Sailor Moon Plotbunnies [6]
Category: 10th Kingdom (TV), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Beryl needs love and family too, Challenges, Not a Fairy Godmother but an overprotective Aunt, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyretyger86/pseuds/fyretyger86
Summary: The Shitennou were reincarnated before their corruption, but what about Queen Beryl? Maybe her rebirth was in a land where she would never cross paths with Princess Serenity. A land with its own magic.
Series: Sailor Moon Plotbunnies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553470
Kudos: 3





	The 10th Queen

What if Beryl was reincarnated along with everyone else from the Silver Millennium? Who would she be if she wasn't an evil and jealous witch? Here's an idea for you to ponder and see if it sparks some inspiration or strikes your muse. 

Reborn on Earth to a wealthy family of New York City, Queen Beryl becomes the younger twin to Christine Slevil, who later becomes the Evil Queen of the 4th Kingdom. Beryl is named Alexandra Slevil and has no memory of her past life. She possessed a love for the stars and the intelligence to to take that love into a notable and lucrative career as an astronomer/astrophysicist. She becomes so well known that she is asked to participate on the Transglobe Expedition, a journey that would travel from pole to pole using only ground or sea transportation. This was an opportunity of a lifetime for her until she reached the north pole. 

It is when the expedition is a few months away from their journey's end, that Alexandra began to get strange dreams and hear voices on the wind. Dreams and voices that she recognizes but can't remember where she saw or heard them before. It was like a sense of deja vu. One night, Alexandra gets up from camp, and walks off as she follows the voice she has been hearing fro the past few weeks. She walks as if in a daze until the icy ground falls out from under her. Alexandra wakes up from her dazed state and sees nothing but darkness. Then the voice that has been whispering in her ear, becomes a booming voice in the pitch black darkness. Before she realizes it, Alexandra is hit with a powerful blast of Dark Energy that the voice, that Alexandra recognizes as Queen Metallia, is using to awaken Alexandra's memories of her past life as Queen Beryl, loyal servant to Queen Metallia of the Dark Kingdom. Beryl's life follows through with canon, except for the fact that after her defeat by Sailor Moon, her reincarnated body of Alexandra Slevil, is close to death. Luckily for her, she is found by (whoever you want to be wandering the frozen north pole) where she is evacuated to the nearest hospital in a comatose state. Alexandra/Beryl will not reawaken until Sailor Galaxia's defeat by Sailor Moon. After some time for her body to heal and recuperate, Alexandra/Beryl returns to New York City to find out what happened to her twin during her long and unexpected absence. She finds out about Tony Lewis, Virginia, and Christine's sharp decline in mental stability and subsequent disappearance, which Alexandra attributes to the Negative Energy from the Dark Kingdom being leaked down the twin bond between the sisters.

With both sets of memories, Alexandra uses her knowledge to protect Virginia from afar all without her niece knowing she is there. Alexandra opens up a herbal shop that, later on, Virginia frequents for her cooking herbs. Alexandra can tell that her niece has a very special destiny in store for her and that she cannot interfere. She ignores anything that deals with or is anyway connected to the Sailor Senshi. (I think that Beryl is the kind of person that is very protective of their loved ones and hates anyone who has the potential to hurt them unless they can prove to her that they are something worth keeping around. Either they are an asset or a liability, guess which one she thought which one applied to the Moon Princess, and the first two don't count.)


End file.
